


Shirtless

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shirtless, Why?, tumblr!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abs. My neighbour is mowing the lawn shirtless au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/gifts).



I was scrolling through tumblr when I got a text.  
Anna: Castiel. Open your curtains.  
It was from Anna, my extremely nosy neighbour from across the street.  
Castiel: Not right now! I'm busy.  
Anna: What, on tumblr?  
Castiel: No!  
Anna: Liar. Just open your curtains!!!  
Castiel: Fine...

I opened the curtains behind my sofa. "Ohmy-"  
Castiel: Jesus! Anna.  
Anna: I know right. H.O.T.  
Castiel: Who is that?  
I stared out the window at the hottest guy I had ever seen tbh! He was mowing the lawn of the house to my left, shirtless!  
Anna: His name is Dean. He moved in last week.  
Castiel: OMFG! He is so hot!  
Anna: You should totally go talk to him!  
Castiel: But I'm ugly af today.  
Anna: You say that every day.  
Castiel: Exactly, I'm ugly af every day.  
Anna: Bae no! You've gotta talk to him, so that I don't have to. I got the last one.  
Castiel: Fiiiine!! I'll do it! Just to shut you up.  
Anna and I made a pact two years ago that if both of us were physically attracted to a guy, the other one that didn't get the last guy, gets this one. We tossed a coin for the first guy.

Last month, Anna got to sleep with a really cute guy called Benny, unfortunately he disappeared after without leaving a phone number.

I changed my shirt, and stepped outside.

"Hi. Hello. Hey." I said awkwardly, stumbling over my own feet.  
"Oh, hey." Dean stopped the mower.  
"Hi. I... I just wondered if you wanted a uhh... drink."  
"What have you got?" He used his shirt, that was tied to his belt loops, to wipe the layer of glistening sweat off of his face. I had to steady myself.  
"Coke, beer, water, orange juic or coffee."  
"Coke would be good thanks."

I walked back inside to grab two cokes.  
Anna: Why did u go back inside?  
Castiel: gtting him a drnk!  
Anna: *squee*

"Thanks man." Dean sat on the grass. I sat down next to him.  
"I'm Castiel."  
"Dean. Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise."  
Anna: ASK HIM OUT!  
Castiel: Give me a minute.  
"Hey, Castiel. I was just wondering, are you... uh... gay?"  
"Why?"  
"It's just you've been staring at my abs for the last ten minutes."  
"Sorry," I looked to the floor.  
"No, it's okay. I'm very attracted to you Castiel." Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. "I'd like to take you to dinner some time. Is that okay?"  
"Whaaaat? Yes! Absoultely."  
"Really?"  
"YES!! You are so hot. How are you even interested in me?"  
"Castiel. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
"No."  
"Huh. Well, thanks for the coke, but I've gotta get back to work now."  
"Bye then." Dean smirked as I left.


End file.
